Last Present
by Green Walker
Summary: Kira sudah mati. Yang masih hidup hanya Near. Special for Mello's Birthday. Tapi ngga ada yang spesial. RnR plisss...


Fic spesial Mello's birthday. Walau gitu, ngga nyambung-nyambung amat sebenarnya. Ngga jelas pula. Oh, iya. Saya baca Death Note udah lama –minjem di penyewaan komik-. Udah rada lupa endingnya. Hahaha. Enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ooba and Takeshi Obata

**Rate: **T

.

.

.

.

Pertarungan dengan Kira. Sedikit lagi, bukti bahwa Light adalah Kira akan terbukti. Mello mati-matian memikirkan strateginya. Ia tak mau kalah oleh Near. Dan memang itulah yang harus terjadi. _Hp_ Mello berdering. Telepon dari _'unknown number'_.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Mello. Ini Near," kata orang di seberang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mello tak semangat.

"Saya ingin berdiskusi. Bisakah?" tanya Near.

"Tidak. Aku akan memikirkannya sendiri," kata Mello mengakhiri telepon.

.

Mello telah menyusun rencana. Ia hendak menculik Takada Kiyomi.

"Halo, Mello. Saya tahu rencanamu. Sebaiknya ganti rencana. Saya punya strategi yang takkan merugikanmu. Tak perlu kau. Dengan begitu, kau hanya..."

"Dengar! Aku lebih baik mati daripada mengikuti rencanamu!" bentak Mello.

"Seburuk itukah saya?" tanya Near agak kecewa.

"Ya!" bentak Mello lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia mengakhiri telepon.

Mello benar-benar menculik Takada. Membawanya ke dalam truk atau apalah. Kemudian berita yang tak diinginkannya datang –Matt meninggal oleh peluru para bodyguard Takada. Namun Mello tak sedih. Dia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan menyusul sahabatnya.

Yah, serangan jantung. Akibat kematian Mello. Lalu Takada juga. Lenyap bersama ledakan besar. Meninggalkan bukti yang menguntungkan untuk Near.

.

Hari pertemuan. Near membuktikan bahwa Light adalah Kira. Dia menjelaskan secara terperinci, semuanya. Mengungkap betapa besar jasa Mello, meninggalkan bukti penting dengan taruhan nyawa, karena menuruti emosinya daripada akal sehatnya. Tapi Near tak bisa menyelamatkan jiwa Light yang akhirnya dibunuh Ryuk. Akhirnya Near menang, dan mendapat nama 'L' yang ia hormati.

.

_13 Desember__ tahun ini._

"Lidner! Tolong belikan ini," kata Near memberikan selembar kertas pada Lidner.

"Baik!" Lidner mematuhinya.

.

Setelah itu, Near pergi ke suatu tempat. Dengan ditemani oleh Lidner. Pemakaman.

Ia berdiri di depan kuburan L. Meletakkan satu _bucket_ bunga dan sekaleng permen.

"L, Anda sudah berjuang cukup keras dalam hidup ini. Saya mewakili dunia mengucapkan terima kasih. Biarkan saya melanjutkan tugas Anda. Semoga Anda menjadi detektif terhebat di surga," kata Near. Ia berjalan ke sebelah kanan, ke kuburan Matt, meletakkan satu _bucket_ bunga, _PSP_, dan rokok.

"Matt, terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan. Bantuan yang kau berikan pada Mello lebih dari kata cukup. Tugasmu sudah selesai. Tinggallah di surga dengan santai. Tapi saya pikir, dilarang menggunakan _PSP_ dan rokok," kata Near. Ia pindah ke sebelah kanan. Kuburan Takada. Jasad Takada dikubur di Amerika karena suatu alasan, autopsi –dan tak ada yang bisa protes. Ia meletakkan satu _bucket_ bunga.

"Terima kasih untuk nyawa yang Anda iklaskan demi bukti kuat untuk menangkap Kira. Apa pun yang telah Anda lakukan untuk Kira, saya hanya menganggap bahwa Anda korban. Korban yang dimanfaatkan," kata Near. Ia pindah ke kuburan di sebelah kanan. Kuburan Mello. Near meletakkan satu bucket bunga, dua batang cokelat, dan satu kue _black forest_ bertuliskan _Happy Birthday, Mello_ dengan nyala lilin di atasnya.

"Langkah yang kau ambil sungguh ceroboh, Mello. Seharusnya kau menuruti yang saya katakan. Tetapi persentase keberhasilan rencana saya memang lebih rendah dari rencanamu. Saya akui jalan yang kau ambil memang yang terbaik. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan. Hiduplah tenang di surga. Happy birthday, Mihael Keehl," kata Near.

Langit yang mendung, mungkin melambangkan apa yang dirasakan Near saat itu. Kehilangan dua teman di Wammy's House yang selalu membuat kenangan bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia lalu melangkah pergi. Melirik pada keempat nisan yang akan ditinggalkannya.

Hujan datang. Lidner membuka payung yang dibawanya dan memayungi Near dan dirinya.

"Apakah jadi masalah jika kau tidak memakai payung?" tanya Near pada Lidner.

"Anda mau memakainya? Tidak masalah," kata Lidner menyerahkan payungnya pada Near.

"Terima kasih."

Near berjalan mendekati salah satu kuburan. Lidner terlihat bingung. Near memayungi salah satu kuburan.

"Saya hanya tak ingin lilinnya mati sebelum Mello meniupnya," kata Near. Hujan gerimis belum mampu memadamkan lilinnya.

"Ta...tapi nanti Anda sakit. Sebaiknya..."

"Tak apa-apa," kata Near memotong kalimat Lidner. Mereka bergegas keluar pemakaman, memasuki mobil.

Beberepa detik setelah Near pergi, hujan semakin deras, diikuti angin kencang yang meniup lilin di kue ulang tahun Mello hingga padam.

**The End**

Pendek amat. Apa ya istilah fic pendek –lupa. Review ya, mau flame atau apalah terserah. Happy Birthday, Mello di neraka. Hohoho...


End file.
